


Happy New Year, Phonny!

by IT_GIRL_RH



Series: Happy New Year [4]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Underage Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Jonny pushes Phil into a closet for a drunken New Year's Eve snog.Series: Happy New Year (4 of 4)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Happy New Year (4 of 4)
> 
> 1) Okay. So here's what happened. I'm an idiot, apparently, and screwed up posting some cake on the new archive site which resulted in these 2 random story slots which the site refused to delete. :( So what I decided to do to fix it is to edit the info on the why-won't-the-effin-site-delete-these-effin tins and use them for stories not yet posted. Which means as penance for my stupiditry, I will have to write this here Phonny story. And I will do it soon. (Bwahaha!)  
> \---------  
> 2) ETA: I tried to make it really smutty but I just couldn't do it. :lol:

“Jonny?”

I press against him, pinning him to the wall. My tongue haphazardly flops around his ear like a fish out of water. My cock is hard and aching I grind it into his hip. God. I want more. It feels so good. I bite his earlobe.

“Umm… Jon?”

My fingers snake over his shoulders and down his arms. His arms are so strong and manly. It’s ridiculously sexy. I roll my hips against him and push my body closer to his. I can feel his cock getting hard against my hip and it sends a little thrill up my spine. It makes me gasp sharply. I start kissing his neck. This feels so great!

“Jonathan?”

I grope clumsily at his throbbing manhood and my drunken foot slips. My mouth slides away from him suddenly. 

“Jonathan Greenwood!”

My eyes blink open. He's looking right at me, straight in the eye. His mouth is open and he looks shell shocked. His cheeks are flushed. 

It dawns on me that this is Phil. Phil. My brother's band mate. I am ravaging my brother's good friend. My friend. My new band mate. Fuck. It's all my fault, too. I was the one who shoved him in here. I was the one who pushed him up against the wall. I'm the one that…

…still has my hand on his cock. Oh my god. No! Make it stop! Oh bugger! I close my eyes. I feel my cheeks burn with shame.

“Um... what are you doing?”

He shifts his weight and I am vividly reminded that my groin, seemingly of its own volition, is still rubbing back and forth against his hip. His surprisingly large cock is also still pulsing against my open palm. Phil's cock. And it’s still turning me on. Dammit.

I can't look at him. I can't meet his eye. What the hell am I doing? Why did I let Ed talk me into drinking that cider? How do I undo this?

“Um...” 

I look up at him then down to my hand on his crotch. What the hell is it still doing there? Crap! I pull it away like I’ve been burned. I look at the floor and shrink away from him. I take a step back. I don't know what to do. I shake my head and turn away. The door. Thank god there is a door.

“Jonny, wait.”

I reach for the handle and stumble. I feel his strong hand on my shoulder and my hard cock throbs in response to his firm touch.

“Jonny, you’re drunk. Are you ok?”

I bang my head against the door frame. I turn the knob and feebly jerk at the door repeatedly but it doesn’t open. I think I’m going to cry I’m so embarrassed. Crying would just make it worse. “I’m... I’m sorry, Phil. Yeah. I think I’m pretty fucking drunk.” I slur and lisp sloppily, drooling a little as the icing on the humiliation cake I just baked for myself. I turn towards him with my face down and wipe the back of my hand over my mouth then I grab my elbow. “Don’t tell Colin, ok?”

He pats my shoulder. ”You need to be more careful. You can’t just push any old bloke into the closet, Jonny.” He leans down and tries to look at my face. I meet his eyes for a second and he smiles. I quickly look away. I want to die. “I mean, I’m flattered and all. Really. I am. But I’m not...”

“But...” I gesture towards the bulge in his pants before I can stop myself.

He looks down and looks back up to me with a wry smile. “I think you’ll find that will happen whenever you grind up on someone like a manky old whore, Jonathan.” He laughs and cuffs me playfully on the shoulder. “Nothing personal, mind. You’re just not my type. I’m sure there’s a boy your own age that would be more than game. Ok?” He pats my shoulder reassuringly then clamps down firmly with his strong hand and turns me toward the door. “Now let’s find your brother, shall we?”

“Oh god...” I groan. “Don’t tell, Colin. Ok, Phil? Please? Don’t tell Colin. Please? Please? Please?” I beg as he opens the door and pushes me out, keeping his hand firmly locked on my shoulder and helping me walk in a more or less straight line. I feel like I’m being brought home to face my mum by a copper. It’s humiliating.

“Now don’t worry, Jon-Jon. Everything is going to be fine. I think it’s just time for us to get you home. Enough frivolity for you tonight, lad.”

I groan a little in protest but go along with him because how can I really argue after what I’ve just done. Besides, I’m having a hard time walking on my suddenly coltish legs and a nice warm bed does sound really nice. I’m getting sleepy. I fall against him as we make our way down the hall back to the party and he lets me lean back against his strong arm, never letting up on the death grip he’s got on my shoulder. I think I may have a hand-shaped bruise there come morning. Phil smells nice.

We find Colin and Ed by the stereo browsing through the cassettes and arguing about which tape sucks most. Ed sees us first. He grins and nudges Colin and nods in our direction. Colin looks up and the smile which immediately falls from his face is replaced by a gush of concern. Phil pushes me towards Colin. I stumble a little and shove my hands into my pockets looking at my feet.

“I think it’s time for Jon-Jon to go home.” Phil says matter-of-factly. He pauses and I can feel him eyeing Ed. “Someone gave him too much cider to drink.”

Colin steps forward and lifts my chin gently, looking at me intensely, I hate when he does that. It makes me feel all of three years old. “Are you ok? Are you sick?”

“I’m ok. I’m just tired. I want to go home.” I mumble and shake my chin away from him, looking away.

“He shoved me into the closet for a bit of a slap and a tickle.”

I WANT TO DIE.

“He did _what_?” I hear Thom’s cackle behind me and Ed’s guffaw in front of me. 

I WANT TO DIE MORE.

I whirl around as best I can on my wobbly legs to accuse Phil of his treachery. “You promised not to tell!” I splutter out and realise too late that I’ve just made things worse.

“Oh my god! He did!” I can see Thom behind Phil, his eyes wide and his jaw on the floor for only a spilt second before the rest of him actually falls on the floor doubled over in laughter.

“I did no such thing.“ Phil replies to me smugly. “I never promised you anything.” And then the bastard chuckles. I want to knock that smug grin off of his face.

A large hand and stale cigarette breath lands on my neck as Ed braces himself against me as he laughs. “Christ! He’s definitely Colin’s brother!”

I hear Colin stop laughing for a moment. “Hey!” He protests then goes back to laughing at me.

“Does Colin push Phil into closets for a slap and tickle, too?” I ask confused by the booze in my bloodstream. I start giggling at myself despite my anger and embarrassment.

Thom laughs so hard at this he snorts and has to spit out carpet fibers as he rolls on the floor.

Ed wheezes against my shoulder. “Oh god! Colin pushes everyone into the closet for a slap ‘n’ tickle!”

Phil claps me on the shoulder and holds back his giggling enough to fix me with a benevolent smile. “It’s just a rite of passage, Jonny. Now you’re like a real part of the band.”

“The _Greenwood_ part.” Thom corrects him from the floor. He and Ed make eye contact and they both freeze for a moment before they burst out laughing again.

Colin comes up beside me and puts his arm around my waist. “Oh you all love it and you know it. Spreading love is the Greenwood way.” He pats my arm and looks at me. “I suppose we’ll have to keep you away from the cider then?”

“I’m never drinking again.” I reply hugging Colin back. I’m still embarrassed but not nearly as much and I feel somehow more like a part of the group now than just Colin’s little brother graciously allowed to tag along. I guess I should have groped Phil a long time ago. That thought sends me into a new round of giggles which is immediately echoed by Ed and Colin, both of whom I assume are stoned. Ed wraps his arms around both Colin and I. He leans on us giggling and not breathing until his face turns beet red and he sucks for air like a Hoover. That sends everyone into a new round of uncontrollable giggles and I realise that they’re all completely stoned.

When we finally stop laughing, Colin pats my shoulder and says, “Alrighty then let’s get you home now.”

Ed releases us and goes over to help Thom to his feet.

Phil claps me on the shoulder. He opens his mouth to speak. I'm horrified at what he'll say. "Happy New Year, Jonathan." He says it carefully and with affection. “Don’t ever do that to me again.” He turns to Ed and Thom. “C’mon boys, I need a drink.”

The three of them start to move away from us and Colin is pulling me in the other direction. I hear myself say, "Happy New Year, Phil." I say it automatically, without thinking. My voice is too loud and I can hear the slurring in it. It reminds me that I am very drunk. I take comfort in that.

The three of them turn and look back at me. Ed says, “Happy New Year, Jonny! Geez, Coz, get him home before he tries getting Phil in the closet again!” Phil claps him on the back and they turn back to the party. Thom pauses a moment longer, eying me up and down. He blows me an air kiss and throws me a satisfied smirk before he turns and walks off with Ed and Phil.

I glance quickly over to Colin for some answers about what the hell that was supposed to mean but he’s busy digging in his pocket for keys and didn’t see. I suddenly wish I wasn’t so drunk so I could figure out what that meant. I decide to tuck it away and fret about it all day tomorrow.

Colin looks up and smiles at me. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah. I am.” I decide, at that moment, that this is going to be a pretty good year. “And, Colin?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy New Year.”

He ruffles my hair and slings his arm around my shoulder. “Happy New Year, Jonny.”


End file.
